leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Li
Andrew Li is an Art Director who worked as Assistant Art Director on the sequel under production designer Scott Chambliss. https://ca.linkedin.com/in/andrewliproductions Li attended the University of British Columbia between 1983 and 1987 and graduated with a BA in Fine Arts and Sociology. He continued studying at the University of British Columbia School of Architecture and earned his BA in Architecture in 1993. Between 1990 and 2000, Li worked as architect for award winning companies in Vancouver, Seattle, Hong Kong and London, UK. In addition, he worked as executive for Naaap in Vancouver, an Asian Candian Professional Organization. Moving into the film industry, Li worked as set designer on projects such as the horror film Thir13en Ghosts (2001, starring F. Murray Abraham), Bryan Singer's sequel X2 (2003, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Bruce Davison and produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter), the television series Peacemakers (2003, starring Bob Gunton), the science fiction film The Chronicles of Riddick (2004, with Karl Urban), the television movie The Robinsons: Lost in Space (2004, art direction by Dan Hermansen), the romance Catch and Release (2006, with Tina Lifford and Nancy Hower), the television series Bionic Woman (2007, with Miguel Ferrer), and the comic adaptation Watchmen (2009). Other earlier projects as draftsman or illustrator include the thriller Insomnia (2002, with Paul Dooley), the science fiction film The Core (2003, with Alfre Woodard, Glenn Morshower and Bruce Greenwood), the action comedy Bulletproof Monk (2003), and the comedy Man About Town (2006). Li's credits as assistant art director include the pilot episode of Stargate: Atlantis (2003), the fantasy comedy Night at the Museum (2006), the sequel X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), the science fiction sequel AVPR: Aliens vs Predator – Requiem (2007), the science fiction remake The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008), the science fiction film 2012 (2009), the sequel TRON: Legacy (2010, with Jeffrey Nordling, Kofi Yiadom, and Aaron Toney), the science fiction remake Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), the action sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and Sabrina Morris, produced by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Jeffrey Chernov, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, Tommy Harper, Ben Rosenblatt, and Paul Schwake, music by Michael Giacchino, and costume design by Michael Kaplan), and the comic adaptation Man of Steel (2013). As art director, he worked on several episodes of the television series Eureka (2006, starring Salli Richardson-Whitfield), the short comedy The Bar (2007) on which he also was the production designer, the reboot of The A-Team (2010), and the science fiction film Pacific Rim (2013). More recently he was set designer on the third season of the television series Falling Skies (2013), assistant art director on the science fiction remake Godzilla (2014), 's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, and production design by Scott Chambliss), and on the television mini series The Talisman (2015), and art director on the fantasy adventure Seventh Son (2014) and on Paramount Pictures project Monster Trucks (2015). External links * ALPCreative.com – official site * * Andrew Li at LinkedIn.com * Category:Art department